


Out of the Fire

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Beacon Hills 9 Square Bingo [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Cora survived the fire that destroyed her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "Chaos Rising." Written for the 'Werewolf' square during 9 Square Bingo at Beacon Hills on LJ.

Cora was asleep in her bed when the fire began.

At first she wasn’t sure what was happening; all she knew was that she’d been awoken from a sound sleep by an obnoxious alarm. She originally mistook the sound for her alarm clock.

Then she smelled the smoke and felt the intense heat.

She scurried out of bed and, after feeling the knob with the back of her hand like she was taught in school, opened her bedroom door and crawled out into the upstairs hallway on her hands and knees.

She carefully made her way down the stairs, where she discovered the heat was more intense. She tried to open the front door, but it was blocked from the outside. Flames licked at the windows.

Heading towards the kitchen, she passed by the door to the basement. From below she heard screams of pain and fear. Reaching out to grab the knob, she burnt her hand. Screaming in agony, she twisted the knob and pulled the door open.

On the stairs lay a body. Cora recognized the figure as her uncle Peter. Grabbing him, she towed him up the steps and towards the back door with all of the strength her eleven-year-old self could muster.

When she reached the back door, she discovered that this, too, was blocked from the outside. She pulled herself through the dog door. It was just wide enough for her to get through. There was no way her uncle would fit.

Cora had just started to clear some of the debris blocking the back door when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Sensing danger, the terrified young girl took off into the forest, as her childhood home burned with her loved ones inside.


End file.
